


A Disturbance

by KaiMikoledesMan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cthulhu Mythos, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiMikoledesMan/pseuds/KaiMikoledesMan
Summary: Something is changing within the space-time continuum, and Kai is caught up within the madness.





	A Disturbance

Kai woke up in a cold sweat. He couldn’t shake last night’s dreams from his head, even after falling asleep and waking up a few times from his initial awakening. The bed felt bigger than usual without the usual fluffy animals cuddling him. He was cold.

Rolling over, he grabbed his phone and checked his notifications. Nothing of importance. Visages of his past lives danced in his head as he tried desperately to forget about the trauma. Kai sighed and slowly closed his eyes...  
  
Bombs began to explode all around him. “Get up, private!” A voice yelled in his ear. He scrambled out of his cot and grabbed his gun. Suddenly, he was on the battlefield. “Let’s kill these Nazi bastards!”

The gun in his hand suddenly felt too heavy to carry. Kai tried desperately to bring it into shooting position, but the more he tried, the heavier it got. Beside him, a soldier howled in pain and dropped to the ground.

“HELP ME!”

Kai rushed over, his whole body shaking now. “No no no,” he said. “No please, don’t die, no not now!”

The soldier was breathing fast now, his blood quickly leaving his body. Kai realized he had no med-kit on him as the soldier coughed up blood. “Fuck,” Kai said. “Fucking shit, not again!”

He tried to grab the soldier’s dog tags, but they disintegrated in his hands. The soldier’s face was now a skull without skin or muscle. Looking around, Kai saw the battlefield fade away into the ether.

_Am I... alive?_ he thought. There was nothing around him - not even sound. He tried to yell, but the only thing that echoed was his own thoughts.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kai heard a sound from the deep. Out of sheer curiosity, he advanced towards it. His head felt like he was underwater, and the closer he got, the less he walked and the more he floated towards it.

Suddenly, something grabbed his leg. Kai instinctively jumped at the sensation of what he recognized to be a tentacle on his skin. Terror instantly rose within his chest.

A second tentacle grabbed his heel. Yelling, he tried to escape, but the more he panicked, the more he felt like he was underwater. A third and fourth tentacle grabbed both of his hands, and a fifth grabbed his other leg.

_HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!_

A countless amount of tentacles constricted his body as he struggled to break free. As he was yelling, a final tentacle went into his mouth and all the way down his throat, and everything went black.

Kai shot up in bed, breathing heavily. He sighed in relief as he realized he was now covered in sweat and no longer cold. _Was that a dream?_ he thought. Closing his eyes, he tried to shake the nightmare from his brain, to no avail. He shook his head as he tried to make sense of it all.

_They got rid of it, I know they did,_ he thought. _They got rid of it at Starcourt. We saw them do it. The Beyers don’t even live in Hawkins anymore..._

Kai looked at his watch and tested the diagnostics with his phone. Everything seemed to be working fine, technologically speaking. He shook his head again as if doing so would shake the negative thoughts out into the ether, but the anxiety got worse.

_It was just a dream, it was just a dream..._


End file.
